Dancing
by Loselen Snowstar
Summary: RobinStarfire; Just a random idea that popped into my head. Hope you like it.


This is my first attempt ever at a songfic. NO! Don't run away! It's not THAT bad!  
  
The song is "Margarita" by Great Big Sea.  
  
This is also my first attempt at anything resembling romance. It probably sucks, but oh well.  
  
This doesn't tie into anything else I've written, but I got the idea and it threatened to burn my hair off if I didn't write it.  
  
This is kinda in the future. They're not Teens anymore.

_......_

The team was at a club. It was Beast boy's 22nd birthday, and they had all gone out to celebrate. The years had been kind to him, he'd grown another four inches (resulting in an extremely klutzy period for about a year), and had filled out a bit. He and Raven had been going out for a couple months, much to the surprise of everyone but Starfire. For an alien, she was surprisingly wise when it came to emotions.  
  
Star was dancing. She paused for a few seconds as the band ended their song.  
  
The band had a small fan club in the corner, mostly girls, who were waving at the band members frantically.  
  
"Since this seems like the appropriate setting for it," said the lead singer, "This song is 'Margarita'" 

The fan club screamed.  
  
_I see you in the front row, dancing up and down  
You're ripped and ready for a night downtown  
And all the pretty boys are chasing you around  
'Cause they all want to win your affection._  
  
Robin couldn't help staring at Starfire. She was dancing, and had at least three other guys looking at her. He gritted his teeth a little, but kept his cool. It wouldn't look good to her at all.  
  
_Spent three hours getting ready for the show  
Nothing on underneath and everybody knows  
Mama said wear a coat, you'll catch your death of cold  
What's wrong with a little flirtation?  
_  
"Is something wrong, Robin?" Raven asked, sitting down next to him. Beast boy had gone to get drinks.  
  
Robin shook his head, "No, I was just thinking."  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow, "Oh, is that what you call it. I thought you were staring at Starfire."  
  
He turned toward her, "What? No I wasn't!"  
  
_Did you smile at me, is that a wink I see?  
Did I catch your eye? Should I even try?_

_Oh, my Margarita (margarita)  
Like to meet ya (margarita)  
Margarita (margarita)  
Think I need ya (margarita)  
_  
Raven eyed him suspiciously as his gaze returned to the dance floor, "Sure you weren't."  
  
"I wasn't!" Robin protested as Beast boy returned to the table with drinks.  
  
"Hey, guys," He put down the drinks and took a seat next to Raven, "What are you arguing about?"  
  
"Whether or not he was staring at Starfire," Raven said before Robin could brush it off.  
  
"I wasn't staring at her, so just drop it, okay?" Robin snapped.  
  
_Take your time, dance real slow,  
Remember that song from the radio?  
Got your old man's car, got a place to go  
'Cause we all need a little temptation  
_  
"C'mon, Rob. It not like we didn't already know you like her," Beast boy took a sip of his Coke, "Even I can tell."  
  
"And he's the original blockhead," Raven sighed.  
  
"You know you love me anyway!"  
  
"Yes. I'm not sure why, but I do."  
  
_Those two big fellas, looking for a fight  
It's what they like to do on a Saturday night  
Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's the lights  
But they just want to get your attention  
_  
Robin sighed, "Am I really that obvious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
_Oh, my Margarita (margarita)  
Like to meet ya (margarita)  
Margarita (margarita)  
Think I need ya (margarita)  
_  
"Go on; ask her for a dance," Beast boy said with a grin, "She likes you too, y'know."  
  
"I think I will." Robin stood up and made his way over to where Star was taking a break from dancing.  
  
"Hey, Star, would you like to dance?" he asked, blushing despite all his efforts to stay cool.  
  
_Talk to me, baby, it's all right  
I might look strange, but I don't bite  
And if you'll let me hold your hand  
I can find a way to make you understand...  
_  
"Yes, I would," she answered with a smile. Maybe it was just the club's lighting, but she appeared to be blushing also.  
  
_Called last call, now it's time to go  
But I'm not the guy who gets to walk you home  
We could have made history; I guess we'll never know  
I'll see you in my dreams...  
_  
As they danced, Robin couldn't help being happy he wasn't the guy in the song. He should have given Beast boy more credit. Sometimes the shape shifter knew what he was talking about.  
  
_Oh, my Margarita (margarita)  
Like to meet ya (margarita)  
Margarita (margarita)  
Think I need ya (margarita)_

_......  
_  
My first attempt at any kind of romance! I don't think it was too bad, myself.  
  
Tell me what you think.


End file.
